Don't Settle
by Cupcakes-And-HotSauce
Summary: Bella flies to Germany to visit Army officer Edward to surprise him but things arent what they seem. Her heart is broken but can a southern gentleman make it all right? All-human. Rated M for language and lemons in the future. I do not own Twilight sadly.
1. Heartbreak

Bella POV

Here I am on a long ass flight to Germany to surprise my boyfriend Edward who hasn't been answering my calls for over two weeks. He is stationed there with the Army and I just hope that i can figure out why he is acting like this. I get off the plane and before I can think my best friend Alice leaps on me and is screaming about how much she missed me. I laugh and try my best to push the little pixie off me, I don't know how someone so little can be so strong. We drive to her house near base and quickly form a plan to find out which barrack he is living in. I got to meet Alice's fiance Emmett who is the best mexican food chef in the house and makes sure that everyone knows it. The only other roommate is Jasper and he is a loner, he really doesn't talk much and is usually downstairs in his room listening to music or drawing. He barely said hello before grabbing a bottle of water and heading back to his room. One night was downstairs in front of the fireplace thinking about life and how not even six months ago I had it all figured out but now I don't even know where I stand. I start to cry because it feels like my life is falling apart. There is a rustling sound from behind me and I quickly turn to find Jasper standing there. I was too shocked to speak, we stare in each others eyes for what seems like an eternity until he opens his lips and finally he speaks. Thick with southern twang and pain he says only a few words that ring in my heart and with that he walks away.

One week after arriving in Germany I find out where he lives and takes Alice to see him. When we arrive there is another woman coming out of the front door and I run to the door and ask her where Edward is. The girl looks me up and down before saying that Edward is not the man I thinks he is. What the hell does that mean? She tells me that Edward has been running around town chasing girl after girl and has even tried to get with her. Me, Alice and the new girl, Rose quickly build a friendship and Rose vows to help me catch Edward in the act.

Rose gave me his new cell number and pissed off I call it only to hear his gasping and another girl's moans. I quickly hang up because its obvious what he was doing and I begin to cry. Rose then picks up her cell,

"Hey Eddy boy"

"What Rose Im a little busy right now."

"I need you at home I just bought some new furniture and I cant move it myself"

"Why cant you get Alec to help you"

"because all he wants is to get in my pants, come one help me out here. Please dont make me go next door and ask that pervert" she pleads

"Fine Fine Rose Ill be right there, gimme like 10 minutes"

They hang up and I am nearly at breaking point because of what I learned about him. How could he do this to me?

He finally comes home and we are all there waiting for him. As soon as he gets out of the car I begin to question him on why he changed his number and didn't tell me, and what the hell was he doing with that girl while on the phone? Edward screams and says

"I left you because of the distance between us and i cant take the fact that you have been cheating on me"

"I have never cheated on you! What the hell Edward I thought you loved me? I flew all the way here to see you" I screamed at him

"Well forget us, we have nothing, i don't want you, go home. Let go of us because its gone" and he walks away.

I ran to Alice's car as Edward walks in the house without even batting an eyelash at me. Alice begins to drive back to the house and is trying to convince me to stay.

"I cant stay here Alice. Im sorry, but I cant stand the thought of running into him while he is all over some other girl. I cant handle it Im sorry but I need to go home."

Edward POV

Rose is yelling at me and even gets Riley in on it that I just lost the best thing in my life and that Bella didn't deserve to be lied to or cheated on. She keeps telling me that Bella is a good girl and wanted to get married and have kids with me. Man i fucked up. I had to get out of there so I head to my favorite local bar for something to take the edge off. I start to drink more and more as realize how much I screwed up. I jump up and call Rose to get Bella's address, I gotta get to her before she leaves to apologize and get the love of my life back. Im so wasted that I nearly get in two accidents while driving to her friend's house. I bust in the front door and yell out her name while frantically searching for her. I found her in the laundry room folding her clothes to pack them away to head home. I cant let her leave.

"Please Bella I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you baby don't leave me like this" I plead but she keeps ignoring me.

She grabs her suitcase and sets it on the floor and begins to pack away her belongings. I went over to her and kneeled behind her and kiss her sweet spot. I know I can get her back to me.

"You know you still miss me and want me back or you wouldn't have come here, I can make you feel good and you know it, come back to me baby I miss you. I love you." as I keep kissing her ear and neck

"You hurt me Edward. I cant believe that you would do this to me" she said

"Im so sorry baby. I was falling in love with you and I got scared but I'm not scared anymore baby. I love you I need you"

Bella starts to soften up and I know I almost got her back but she suddenly stiffens and I see why…Jasper is staring at her from the doorway.

*Bella Flashback*

"He doesn't deserve a sweet girl like you. Don't settle" as he walks back to his room.

*End Flashback*

Bella snaps.

She turns around and pushes me and begins to scream

"You told me things were over, you told me you didn't love me anymore and that you wanted someone else. You told me to get over us well I did! Now get out and leave me alone I'm going home."

I cannot believe this bitch thinks she can talk to me this way. I shove her down to the floor and I stand over her

"You were gonna come back to me I could tell that you wanted me but you suddenly changed when you saw Jasper, why is that huh? Have you been fuckin' him too?"

Bella shakes her head while trying to get up

"You cannot honestly thing he would want a whore like you" I scream in her face and grab her up by her arms and throw her across the room. Bella lands on a table and crashes to the floor and before I can head for her again Jasper tackles me to the floor. Im so drunk I can barely see straight and then I pass out.

Alice and Emmett rush in the room after hearing all the screaming and the loud crash. Alice quickly runs to Bella's side and comforts her crying. Jasper and Bella just stare at each other for a few moments then as they were about to speak the police come rushing in and take Edward into custody. They begin questioning everyone about what happened and soon Edward is charged with aggravated assault, breaking and entering, and they slap a restraining order on him. Jasper receives many thanks from the officers because he managed to stop and prevent a potentially deadly ending. Bella is taken to the hospital for a checkup and some stitches in her arm before she is released and cleared to fly home. Bella, despite Alice's protests, continues packing and hails a cab and heads for the airport.


	2. Heaven's Bells

Jasper POV

I was sitting at home drawing when I heard the angelic voice of Bella. Her laugh was contagious and sounded like heaven's bells calling out to me. I snuck around the corner to see her and I knew she would be pretty but my god I was almost brought to my knees by the sight before me. She was pale skinned, long wavy chestnut hair, pools of chocolate for eyes and curvy in all the right areas. I could hear Emmett boasting about his homemade mexican food but all I could focus on was her. I walked slowly into the kitchen for a bottle of water and whispered a hello to the angel before I quickly retreated to my room. I didn't want to seem rude but I knew I would say something inappropriate since she has a boyfriend.

Later that night I heard Emmett and Alice head off to bed but I heard a third set of footsteps head off to the living room and stop at the fireplace. I wonder what she is doing. I snuck back upstairs so no one would hear me and thats when I heard my beautiful angel crying. She was trying to be discreet but I could hear the sniffles and the pain in the room was overwhelming. I was trying to get closer to see her face better when I accidentally bumped Emmett's gym bag on the floor. I heard her gasp and turn around and I knew I had been caught but before I could apologize I was lost in her eyes again. I could see her pain and straight into her soul and thats when I saw it, she was it, the world just shifted at that point. Nothing else mattered but her and I didn't even know why. Barely able to breathe I spoke and told her exactly what she needed to hear then left. I know I should have comforted her but I was trying to catch my breath and understand what I just felt when I looked into her eyes. It was the most powerful feeling I'd ever had and it was borderline pain and pleasure. Like looking into her I was hurting because I needed to be closer but it was like I was home. I stayed in my room whenever she was around after that because I didn't even know what to do with myself, I didn't understand what I was feeling and I didn't want to scare her.

A week after she came into my life I heard her and Alice leave to see her boyfriend, I guess she found him, I should be happy for her but inside I am seething with jealousy. I foolishly wanted to believe she was here for me. After about an hour I hear the car door slam and Bella come rushing into the house crying and Alice desperately trying to convince her to stay. Wait stay? She is leaving? She cant leave how am I ever going to see her again? I hear them talking but I cant understand what they are saying then I hear Alice head upstairs. I hear drawers and cabinets open and close so I guess she is packing up to leave. I don't know what to do, I don't want her to leave, not yet.

Suddenly I have the perfect idea. I call my CO and ask for time off to head home for unspecified reasons, he doesn't question me because I rarely ever ask for time off and I begin to quietly pack my bags. As I am about to head to find Bella I hear the front door crash open and a man yelling her name. He runs past my door to the laundry room where he finds Bella packing the rest of her things. I can hear him pleading with her to forgive him but I hear nothing from Bella. I walk around the corner to the room and I see her on the floor and him squatting behind her kissing her neck. I just stare at her silently pleading for her to turn and look at me. Please let her see me please let her remember what I told her, suddenly as if hearing my thoughts she glances over to me and I mouth 'Don't settle' to her and she snaps at him. They begin to argue and then i hear him push her, I come back around the corner just in time to see him grab her off the floor and throw her across the room. I see red. I don't even know what all I did to him, next thing I know Emmett is pulling me off of him. I hear people talking, police arrive and are talking to me but all I see is my beautiful angel being taken away in an ambulance. He hurt her, did I kill him, what happened. Emmett comes over to me and explains what happened, i didn't kill him 'yet', and Bella has to get some stitches.

I tell them I am leaving to go home for a few weeks and that Ill call later and head out to the airport. I arrive at the airport and buy two tickets to Texas, I just hope I can convince her to come with me. I wait for about an hour in the far corner of the terminal until she finally arrives.

I see her sitting in the terminal waiting for a flight to come available. I quickly walk to her and stand in her line of sight

"Are you really going home?" I ask

"Yes" Bella replies solomnly

"Where is home for you?"

"Forks, Washington but there are no flights available until tomorrow" she says

"Well my home is Victoria, Texas and there is a flight ready now, you can come with me if you like….then take a flight to Washington or you can stay with me."

"Well I - " Bella begins to protest

"I want you to come with me, I want to take you to see my home. I think you will love it but if you hate it then Ill take you straight to the airport no strings attached. I know we don't know each other very well But I don't want your vacation to be over like this. He doesn't deserve your tears and I want to put a smile on your face even just for a few days. Please?"

"ok" she agrees

I grab her bags and head toward the terminal and we board the plane.


	3. Old Leather and Hay

*BPOV*

We landed in Victoria, Texas after an 18 hour flight. I wasn't able to sleep at all because they overbooked the flight and we had layovers in London and Houston. So by time we made it to Texas I fell right asleep as soon as I got in the car. Today had been really tough and I was mentally exhausted, I could not believe that Edward was cheating on me then attacked me. I never want to see his stupid ass again. I remember walking to Jasper's F150 after leaving the airport, he insisted on carrying my bags to the truck as well. I don't remember falling asleep but the next thing I knew, I was waking up still fully clothed sans shoes in a bed. I jumped up and listened for any voices but heard none so I rushed to brush my teeth and tame the birds nest on my head before wandering around looking for Jasper. As I am walking through the house looking for him I smell fresh brewed coffee and hay…wait hay? Where are we? Then I hear a horse in the backyard. I follow the sounds outside only to find the most amazing scene in front of me. There he was riding atop a beautiful coal colored horse in a flannel button up, dark wash jeans and cowboy boots topped off with a cowboy hat. His golden hair peaking out beneath the hat and glistening in the sun. I had never seen Jasper like this, he was always so quiet and reserved but here he looked alive. Suddenly he turns the horse towards the fence im standing against and I realize he has caught me staring. My infamous blush rears its head at full force, and then the golden god spoke.

"Good morning Bella"

"Morning. Gosh this place is amazing, is it yours?"

"Yes ma'am all 448 acres" as he tips his cowboy hat

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" I exclaimed as he jumped down from his horse, "how many horses do you have?"

Jasper pets the massive creature and says "Only two, I like to be able to have time with both of them as much as I can. If I had too many then i wouldn't be able to ride them enough ya know?"

"Thats just incredible"

We began to walk back toward the house for some coffee when suddenly Jasper steps in front of me blocking my path to the door.

He takes a deep breath and says "Bella before we go inside I just want you to know that I have no ulterior motives here. This vacation comes with no strings attached and if at any point you feel uncomfortable or anything please tell me and if you wish I will drive you to the airport myself and you can fly home. I just want you to know that I asked you here as a friend and to have a good time and nothing more."

" I understand Jasper and I thank you but I doubt any of that will be necessary. I trust you even though I don't know you that well. But thank you for your concern." I smiled, "but can we please get some coffee because im grumpy with no caffeine"

He laughed his sweet heavenly laugh and walked towards the house and I sighed in relief that he didn't hear my heart drop in my chest when he said that they would be nothing more than friends. I couldn't explain it even to myself but I keep feeling this pull on my heart. It yanked harder and harder and it was always directed at him as if trying to pull me to him. The pain increased when he got farther from me but began to subside when he was near. I wonder if he felt the same pull? No Bella, as I shook my head clear, he is too good for a girl like you.

"You commin' Bells? The Joe is gettin' cold" Jasper called out to me,

"Yea" I called to him as I was trying to ignore the sexy southern twang in his voice "this man is gonna be the death of me and my panties if he keeps that up" I whispered to myself.

"So little lady what would you like to do today?" He asks me.

'you' I mentally answered, "I don't know, how about you surprise me?"

"Alright well I got a few ideas I think you might like but you may wanna go change into something more comfortable and that you don't mind getting a little dirty"

"Well would jeans and a tee shirt be good?"

"perfect, go change and ill meet you at the barn in 10"

I jumped up and as I closed the door to my room I grabbed a nice pair of jeans and a tight light pink tee. I put on a little eyeliner and blush just to accent what little features i had but not overdoing it. I put my hair in a ponytail and ran outside to meet Jasper for the day out. As I rounded the corner of the barn I slammed right into Jasper but with fast reflexes he managed to catch me by the arm just before I hit the ground. He swung me back up and his hand slipped around my waist to steady me. My heart has to be beating against my ribs trying to get out. I hope he cant hear it please God don't let him hear it.

"You alright Bells?" he drawled with his face so close to mine.

"Yea sorry about that I didn't see you there" I laughed, we stood there for a good minute just staring at each other before he withdrew himself off me.

I had to get rid of the tension "But I see you already have a nickname for me, I need to come up with one for you cowboy"

"Yes Ma'am I reckon you do" he laughed

I just had to blush, his laugh was like honey "How about Jazz or Major? hmm I think I like Jazz better what do you say?"

Jasper just tipped his hat and began walking toward a stall and saddling up his horse.

"This here is Phoenix and that lady over there is Candy, we are gonna go riding if that okay with you" he asked

"Yea that sounds fun but um jazz….I've never been on a horse before" I said a little embarrassed

"Thats okay you can ride with me today and if your comfortable you can ride on Candy some other time"

I tried not to panic but knowing that for the next few hours I was going to be flush against Jasper's body bouncing up and down on a horse…'Ugh calm down Bella!' I mentally screamed at myself.

He jumped up on Phoenix and reached down to help me up.

"Just put your foot here and ill pull you up then just swing your leg over."

I did just as he said and before I could think I was practically grinding against him as we trotted off into the fields. We rode calmly on the horse till we reached one edge of the property and Jasper heard my stomach growl.

"Sounds like you might have a grizzly in there" he said

"Ya I'm getting a bit hungry are you?"

"I am as well, lets head back and grab some lunch" and he turned the horse back to the barn and before I could think he yelled for me to hold on and he signaled Phoenix to run at full speed. I was holding on to Jasper's waist for dear life and had my head buried in his back, too afraid to see how fast we were going but also secretly enjoying his sweet scent. I cant quite put my finger on it, its very familiar.

Suddenly we began to slow down and Jasper chuckled and told me to let go that we were there. I quickly unclasped myself and Jasper jumped down then held his arms up to help hoist me down. As I landed on the ground his hands slid up my torso and his hands stopped on my ribcage just short of my breasts. We both froze for a moment before Jasper quickly backed away with a stuttered sorry and began to unsaddle Phoenix. I couldn't think, i could barely see and my skin was on fire. I am not sure what just happened but obviously Jazz didn't mean to since we are only friends. I quickly ran to the house to change before I embarrassed myself any further.

After lunch Jasper said he was going to head for the grocery store and that I could explore around the house. He left while I was taking shower from the afternoon ride. When I was finished I towel dried my hair and wandered through the house marveling the scenery and the decor throughout the house. I saw a jacuzzi on the back porch that sat just outside of a set of stairs that led to a room I hadn't seen yet. I wandered upstairs and found the bedroom door shut at the end of the hall. This was obviously Jasper's room and I didn't want to intrude on his private area so I headed back toward the stairs. Then I spotted my new favorite room in the house, a library, it was full from floor to ceiling with bookshelves full to the max with thousands of books. As i gazed at all the books i spotted a glass case in the corner. Inside of it was full of Civil War items from guns to belts and vests. It was marvelous and I got so wrapped up in admiring the items that I didn't hear Jasper enter the house or climb the stairs. I was startled when he spoke.

"Its amazing isn't it?" he asked

"Oh goodness Jazz you scared the crap outta me" as I crashed into him again

"I'm sorry ma'am." he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me again.

Up close to him I quickly noticed that the pull I kept feeling was nearly painless. I felt like I could finally breathe and I looked up to Jasper's green eyes to ask him if he felt it but noticed that his eyes were nearly black. I gasped and he quickly let go of and stepped away changing the subject.

"I got us a bunch of stuff would you mind helping me put it all away?" he asked trying not to look at me

"Of course not Jazz…did you happen to get some cookies?" I asked with an innocent smile

"No" he gulped "but I did get some fixins for a cake"

"YAY! I love to bake" I said as I walked past him toward the stairs trying to ignore how close I just was to his body again. I took in a big gulp of air to try and wash out his scent I finally pinpointed. Old leather and hay, he smelled delectable.

**AN** I am trying to rewrite these chapters in POV so that they make more sense. Unfortunately I type faster than I can think so it all comes out a bit jumbled and I didn't notice it at first. I might be a little slow to rewrite and update because I am going to be moving soon and starting back to college but I'll add more as much as possible. Thank you for being so patient. Enjoy!


	4. Authors Note

Sorry it is taking me so long to update. I wont get into details but I am back now and I'm going to be getting the next chapters out as soon as I can.

Thank you all for your patience.

=)


	5. Peter's Intuition

*Jasper POV*

She said yes! She is coming with me to Texas, I just hope I can keep my eyes and hands off her enough to get her to stay. I have to keep myself in check so she doesn't get scared off by me. I turned and grabbed her bags and headed for the terminal before she changed her mind.

On the flight, she was so exhausted but not able to sleep much because of the layovers and the idiot airline's overbooked a flight. So she was practically the walking dead by time we landed in Texas. I am so used to going long periods of time with no sleep so I was wide awake. As I drove down the long winding Texas roads, I noticed Bella had quickly fallen asleep. I kept fighting to keep my eyes on the road and not her beautiful angel face. When we finally arrived at my ranch, I contemplated waking her but decided against it. I jumped out of the truck and carried the luggage in the house and I placed Bella's bags on the luggage trunk at the foot of the guest bed. I walked back outside expecting to see her awake from all the noise but she was still fast asleep in the cab. I opened her door and gently shook her shoulder trying to ignore the softness of her skin. I called her name three times but she was not waking up, so I carefully unbuckled her and lifted her into my arms. She was like a little angel and I knew I had to make her forget him and maybe think about me. 'No stop that Jasper she is too good for you' I mentally scolded myself, 'she doesn't deserve to have to deal with your issues.' I shook my head in attempt to force the thoughts from my brain.

I carried her into the house as quickly as I could because the softness of her skin, her warmth, and her breast pushing against my chest with every breath was driving me crazy. Laying her on the guest bed I gently removed her shoes and covered her with the sheets. Standing at the door watching her sleep I prayed that one day I could deserve a woman like her, I turned away and silently shut the door headed for sleep myself.

After tossing and turning for a few hours, unable to get Bella out of my thoughts, I decided it was time to unpack and start the day. I had called my brother the day before and told him not to worry about coming over to tend to the horses since I was back in town. He laughed on the phone and said he would only keep Charlotte, his wife, still for so long before she would come barreling down the door wanting to meet my new lady. I still can't understand how he knows this shit. I didn't even mention Bella and yet he knew she was here.

I got dressed in my typical civilian clothing, flannel shirt, blue jeans and my trusty old boots and headed to the kitchen to brew some coffee. I didn't know if Bella liked coffee but I figured it couldn't hurt especially after being so worn out from this weekend. I quickly headed outside after hearing Phoenix whinny in excitement of my homecoming. After feeding him and Candy I saddled Phoenix up for a morning stretch. I jumped up on his saddle and instantly felt at home again. That's what sucked the most about being in the army, you are so far away from home that you lose yourself a bit but once you return, it's so nice to be in your element again. I been riding horses since I was barely old enough to jump up on the saddle myself.

After I had been riding for about 30 minutes Bella stumbled out of the house. I secretly watched as she took in her surroundings, I suppose she hadn't been to a place like this before. She slowly looked across the land and spotted me and Phoenix riding around, I didn't alert her that I had been spying. I kept trotting around while she made her way up to the fence and I noticed she was staring in awe at me. 'No she is probably mesmerized by the horse, it couldn't be me that captured her attention', I thought. 'Could it?'

Finally, I turned at stared right at her, busting her from her bubble of thoughts. Then I saw it, that blush, her cheeks stained a perfect shade of rose. I thought my heart was gonna beat out of my chest at that moment. I turned Phoenix to trot over to her, trying to stay calm and not rush over and kiss those perfect lips.

"Good Morning Bella" I said while trying to fight against myself to not touch her

"Morning. Gosh this place is amazing" she gushed " is it yours?"

"Yes ma'am all 448 acres" I drawled, tipping my hat toward her, aiming for that blush again.

"Wow, this place is HUGE! How many horses do you have" She asked as I jumped down off Phoenix

"Only two" I reply patting him down noticing her amazement at the beautiful animal next to me. "I like to be able to have time with both of them as much as I can. If I have too many then I wouldn't be able to ride them enough ya know?" I explained

"That's incredible" I heard her say as we began to walk back to the house. I have to let her know, and convince myself, that this is a purely friendly vacation.

I suck in a deep breath of air and tell her that I have no ulterior motives in bringing her here 'ya right' I say to myself. I don't want her to think that I'm doing this with bad or ungentlemanly intentions. I quickly assure her that she is free to leave whenever she like, but she guarantees me that she is completely comfortable with being here as friends.

I smiled in agreement and walked inside to get her and I some coffee, but this ache in my chest began to worsen the farther I was from her. I called after her reminding her of the coffee but really just wanted her closer to ease the pain in my chest. 'I wonder if she feels it too?' I wondered.

After the coffee I told her to get changed into something that can get a little dirty, I went back outside to the barn to either get the larger saddle for Phoenix so we could both ride or to gear up Candy so Bella could ride herself around. As I came around the corner of the barn, Bella came around the outside looking for me and we collided. I quickly grabbed her arm before she could crash to the ground, I gracefully slung her up and around against me with my arm around her waist and our faces nearly touching.

"You alright Bells?" I asked thick with southern twang. I didn't want to admit it but I was trying desperately to capture her attention even though I shouldn't.

She gasped at the close proximity but quickly recovered saying she was fine and laughed off her clumsiness. It took every ounce of strength in me to let her go but I didn't want to seem inappropriate.

Quickly changing the subject she began to think of a good nickname for me since I had one for her. I called her bells because her laughter was heavens bells singing in my ears. She suggested Jazz which I loved but when she called me Major, my jeans got a bit tighter so I swiftly tipped my hat, not trusting myself to speak and turned to saddle up the horses.

She admitted she didn't know how to ride, which I was counting on, so I resaddled Phoenix and mounted up and reached my hand down for hers. She easily saddled up behind me and I suppressed a moan as her breasts rubbed against my back with every step, but I was thoroughly enjoying the feeling. We reached the edge of the property when I heard the grizzly bear in her stomach begging to be fed.

I chuckled and we agreed to head back for some lunch but I had to break her in and told her to hold tight on me as I signaled Phoenix to gallop back to the house. Mainly I just wanted to feel her soft arms around my waist. I could sense her hesitation and slight fear as she buried her beautiful face in my back. I thought I felt her sniffing me but that was probably just my imagination.

I came to a stop at the barn and jumped down ready to assist Bella. She reached for my arms and jumped down but I couldn't help but to get caught up in the feeling of her body underneath my hands. Without thinking, my hands had slid up her waist and I caught myself with my hands on her ribs. My brain stuttered for a second before I hastily mumbled an apology before walking away to unsaddle the horse. I didn't like to leave the gear on him because it couldn't be comfortable. When I turned back around to apologize again she had already gone inside.

We ate lunch and I decided to head out for the grocery store for more food, I had to get away for a minute to clear my head. I was going too far and was losing control. She had some kind of power over me and I couldn't think straight when she was around. When she said she was going to shower, I knew I had to escape before I did something rash and chased her away. While I was out I kept trying not to imagine her little body naked with the water cascading down her curves. While in that fantasy, my cell phone rang.

"Peter how are ya?"

"Doin' good and yourself? How are you holdin' up with the little lady in the house?" he chuckled mischievously

"Ya know I still don't get how you knew I brought a girl here."

"I don't matter how I knew but you have to get something while you're at the store."

"What?-How the hell did you know I'm at the store? You spyin' on me Pete?" I asked while looking around to see if he really was here spying on me.

"No I aint spyin' but no matter how I knew, you gotta get some cake. None of the premade shit, get the one that's in the box that you gotta make yourself. Trust me."

"Now Pete, you know I can't bake no cakes" I said incredulously

"Just trust me man, get the cake. Maybe try the chocolate one and don't forget the icing now." He laughed

"Whatever man I'll get the cake but there better be a good reason why" I threatened

"Trust me man, you want to get the cake" he said as he hung up on me.

I finished up at the store, confident that Bella must be finished in the shower by now so it should be safe to head back. I want to know why the hell Peter was tellin' me to get a damn cake.

When I got back, I didn't see Bella anywhere, so I set the bags down on the counter and peeked in her room but she wasn't there. I knew she wasn't outside, so the only place left was upstairs. I came around the corner quietly so I could see what she was doing without disturbing her. I saw her looking at my display case of Civil War memorabilia; I saw how fascinated she was and couldn't help but love her a bit more when I saw that. 'Wait…love…is that what this is?' I wondered to myself.

I slowly walked up to her peering in the case myself.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I asked, startling her.

She jumped two feet into the air backwards crashing into me again. I grabbed her by the hips to steady her but I couldn't help myself from starting at her petite body and breathing in her floral scent as she was so close to me. I felt the ache in my chest almost completely subside and seeing her chest rise and fall quickly with her rapid breathing was driving me crazy. I couldn't think straight and I was about to kiss her when she looked up into my eyes and gasped at what she saw. My eyes had turned black with the lust and want I had for her. I was ashamed and embarrassed that I quickly let her go and changed the subject.

"I got us a bunch of stuff, would you mind helping me put it all away?" I asked her while looking away, willing my eyes to change back to green.

"Of course not Jazz. Did you happen to get some cookies? She asked using her new nickname for me, which was not helping my situation.

"No" I said as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, looking at her innocent smile and trying my best not to think about how close I was to kissing her and how dangerously close we were in proximity to my bedroom.

"But I did get some fixin's for a cake"

I was shocked that she got so excited at the idea of the cake that she quickly bounded downstairs. I had to stand there a moment and get my bearings straight and regain focus, it was so easily to lose both when I was around her. This vacation was going to be harder than I thought.


	6. Eating Cake

*Bella POV*

We finished putting away all the groceries and made dinner for the night. After we were done with dinner, Jasper insisted on cleaning up the dishes since I was the guest. I protested but he wasn't going to budge so I decided to start the cake. We laughed and joked while he cleaned and I was mixing the cake batter.

"Alright Jazz, everything is mixed, we just gotta pour the batter into the pans. Can you hold the bowl while I scrape it out?"

"Sure, that can't be hard right?" he asked while laughing. He apparently knew nothing of baking.

He dried off his hands and came to take the bowl from me, our fingers brushed lightly as I handed him the bowl. He quietly gasped and I immediately held my breath. He began to pour the batter into the pans as I scraped the remaining batter off the sides and placed the pans in the oven. He turned to rinse out the bowl and I absentmindedly licked the spoon I was using.

"Mmmm this cake is so good" I gushed while taking another lick. "You want some Jazz?"

"No thank you ma'am" he replied without taking his eyes off me.

"Oh well more for me" I said as I ran my finger along the spoon and walked over to him. "hey Jazz" I called while standing behind him.

He turned to see what I wanted and I quickly smeared the batter across his face, intending on getting his cheek but he had turned to quickly that I missed and it ended up across his mouth. God his lips were so soft.

"Now Bella, just so you know, I'm gonna get you back for that." He called as I ran off hiding form him laughing the whole time. I saw his pink tongue lick the batter off his lips and moan in satisfaction, that moan went straight to my lady bits.

We called a truce for the night and relaxed in front of the TV waiting for the cake to be finished. When the timer went off, I headed to the kitchen to remove it from the oven and let it cool before icing it. I placed in on cooling racks and went back to the couch where Jasper was falling asleep. I softly shook his arm and coaxed him up to head for bed, promising we would eat the cake tomorrow.

He shut the door to his room and I saw his light flicker off a few minutes later indicating he had crashed for the night. I placed the cake on a dish and began to ice it so that it would be ready for us to indulge in tomorrow. After turning off the television and cleaning up the mess I had made in the kitchen I silently walked to my bedroom to retire for the night as well. But sleep didn't come. I tossed and turned for two hours, the pain in my chest was getting worse, I wondered if I should have Jasper take me to the hospital. I decided to get up and have some of the cake I had been craving all night, Jasper wouldn't mind if I had a piece without him.

I cut a good sized slice for myself and sat on the couch with a glass of milk. I did notice that being in the living room and closer to Jasper's room made the pain in my chest lessen a bit. As I slowly enjoyed the cake, I was lost in my thoughts until I heard Jasper whisper.

His voice came out as a strained whisper, as if he was in pain and the blackness returned to his eyes again. But this time it didn't scare me, I was too caught up in the sight that was standing before me. There he was, a god himself, in only a pair of flannel pajama pants that hung low on his hips exposing the V that his muscles created. He had washboard abs and his skin flawless and pale. My brain wasn't working; my hormones were in overdrive looking at the man of my dreams. I started to apologize for waking him and he didn't respond. As I attempted to calm myself, I offered him a bite of cake. He again didn't move, didn't say a word. I slowly brought the piece to my lips and captured it with my mouth. Slowly pulling the fork between my lips in attempt to lick off the icing that remained, I noticed his eyes get even darker and he started towards me. Before I could even think about what was happening he was leaning over me and staring at my lips.

"Please Bella, please tell me to stop" he begged, "Tell me you don't want this and I'll leave you alone."

"Do you feel it too, the pain" I asked gesturing to my heart

"Yes."

I gasped, he had been feeling it too, I wasn't imagining it. As I came to this realization, I noticed his breathing was labored. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I want you Bella; I can't stand to be away from you. Your body drives me insane and its killing me not to lick that bit of icing on your lips right now. I need to taste you Bella. But if you don't want this tell me now while I can still walk away." He begged.

"I do want this, I want you Jazz. I need you." I pleaded. His eyes lit up and he slowly inched closer to me, I licked my lips in anticipation but when I did, he froze.

"You took away part of my dessert" he said as he swiped a finger along the side of the cake, gathering up more icing. He gently pressed his finger to my lips and spread the icing a little before sucking the rest off his finger. He moaned in approval and slowly leaned over me til I was on my back on the couch. He placed his knee between my legs and his arms on either side of my head, caging me in underneath him. He gradually leaned down and pressed his lips against mine but as soon as his lips came in contact, I was addicted. I needed more.

He licked the icing off my lips and then gently sucked on my bottom lip to get the remaining icing off but it wasn't enough for me. I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer to me, I needed more contact, I needed to feel his skin underneath my hands. When I pulled him closer, his hips bucked a little in response and lightly grinded against my core. We both gasped at the contact but continued our kissing frenzy. My hands all over his back, running my nails along his spine making him hiss in appreciation. He started to kiss my cheek then down my neck and across my collarbone, lightly nipping and sucking along the way causing my lady parts to dampen in anticipation.

His hands were on my waist, slowly fingering the hem of my shirt upward; his hands ghosted across my flat stomach and slowly made their way to my ribs and cup my breasts. We were both breathing heavily, lust rolling off us in waves. My hips bucked against him when he carefully massaged my breasts and casually circled my taut nipples. I ran my hands down his sides and hooked my fingers in his pants but as soon as I did he stopped and slightly pulled away.


	7. Angel Sent Down To Torture Me

*Jasper POV*

It was so easy to be me around her, she just had an amazing energy about her that made me feel home. We laughed and joked while putting the groceries away, I never thought it could be so….stimulating. Each time she would reach high, her shirt would rise up revealing a sliver of skin that I couldn't take my eyes off of. It took more energy than I thought it would to stay away from her. She didn't need another Army man in her life, she had no reason to trust me but I could tell she did. All I kept reminding myself was…_don't screw this up!_

We made dinner and she tried to help clean up but she was my guest and I didn't want to risk her getting wet…I knew my control wasn't that strong to handle her being wet.

When she asked me to help her pour the batter into the pans, I was honestly scared. I didn't want to mess it up and Peter's words kept ringing in my head. What was so important with the damn chocolate cake? She handed me the bowl and our fingers barely touched but it was like electricity just struck us. I gasped wondering if she felt it too, I glanced at her and her eyes were slightly wider and she was holding her breath. Ya she definitely felt it too. Once the batter was in the pans I walked away with the bowl to clean it but stopped quickly in my tracks with what I saw her do next. She was licking the spoon, she was licking the damned spoon! All I could think of was that tongue around my…..

"Mmmm this cake is so good, You want some Jazz?"

"No thank you ma'am" I barely managed to get out. She was definitely going to be the death of me. Then she called me, I turned around quickly about to tell her how I feel but then I felt something cold and sticky across my mouth. Her tiny finger had smeared me with batter before she ran off to hide from me but what made it worse was that the same finger that was across my lips was now in her mouth sucking off the remaining cake.

"Now Bella, just so you know, I'm gonna get you back for that" I called after her but laughing because she had forgotten to put the pans in the oven.

We called and truce and went to the living room, I plopped down and shut my eyes trying to calm myself. I couldn't take it anymore; she was driving me insane and didn't even know it. I couldn't get enough of her and I didn't know how much longer I could stand it. I needed her and I just prayed that she needed me too. I heard the timer go off but didn't register what it was but next thing I knew Bella was grabbing ahold of my arms while I lifted her up to my lap, we were kissing and my hands were all over her soft skin making her moan…

"Jazz, hey Jazz why don't you go up to bed?" she asked softly

I didn't realize I was dreaming, it was so real.

"Ya, I think I'm gonna crash for the night, sorry I fell asleep, can we do the cake tomorrow?" I asked barely able to think with her this close.

"I'll take care of it, go on to bed. Goodnight Jazz sweet dreams."

"You too Bells" I said as I climbed the stairs to my room.

I heard her move around downstairs as I was changing for bed. I turned my light off shortly after I was done, trying to convince myself to go to sleep but the dream came back as soon as I closed my eyes.

I slept for about an hour and a half before I heard Bella tossing and turning in her room. I debated going down to check on her but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Would she be uncomfortable if I did? What if she was in her pajamas, what did she wear for pajamas? Could I control myself if she was? I fought with myself for thirty minutes when I suddenly heard silence. She had fallen back asleep, she didn't need me. Good, this is good, now I don't have to worry about making her uncomfortable. But then I heard her in the kitchen, I silently laughed, she was eating the cake. Then I froze. Bella was eating the cake, the cake Peter told me to get. She was eating that delicious cake, I had to see her.

I slowly crept downstairs, carefully skipping the third stair from the bottom, I didn't want the squeak to scare her or alert her to my presence. As I peeked around the corner I saw her slowly place a bite of cake between her lips, as she began to chew her eyes rolled to the back of her head in enjoyment, then she suddenly captured the fork and ran her hot, pink tongue up it to lick off the excess icing. I couldn't handle it anymore, I was getting so hard watching her, I was going to walk away but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to see more, then I noticed what she was wearing. She was braless, in a white tanktop and skimpy white cotton shorts. Her hair was down and faintly mussed from sleep but she was an angel, sent down from heaven to torture me. She was beautiful, the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on. I didn't even realize I spoke her name until her head snapped up and her eyes met mine.

I could feel my eyes blacken with lust but I didn't care, this was me, and she noticed them but didn't feel afraid this time. Her eyes slowly took me in then she spoke but I didn't register what she was saying, I was too focused on thinking of what to say to her. I didn't have much time to think before she was taking another bite of cake and again she licked the icing off the fork as she did just moments before. She was teasing me, knowingly or not so I crept towards her like a tiger hunting its prey. Before I realized what I was doing, I found myself leaning over her.

"Please Bella, please tell me to stop" I begged, "Tell me you don't want this and I'll leave you alone." I didn't want to continue if this isn't what she wanted. I would never disrespect a lady like that.

"Do you feel it too, the pain" she asked, placing her hand on her heart.

"Yes." I whispered, she felt it too, my heart was racing.

I was trying to catch my breath but her scent was intoxicating. Lavender and cream with a splash of strawberry coming from her hair, I had to close my eyes because if I looked at her a second longer I was going to take her right then. I was willing my eyes to go back to normal but I was too turned on.

"I want you Bella; I can't stand to be away from you. Your body drives me insane and its killing me not to lick that bit of icing on your lips right now. I need to taste you Bella. But if you don't want this tell me now while I can still walk away." I begged her, _Please don't let her say no, please let her want this too! _I mentally screamed.

"I do want this, I want you Jazz. I need you."

I gasped and my eyes shot to hers, I couldn't believe it. This was really happening. She licked her lips as I hovered over her.

"You took away part of my dessert" I said as I slid my finger across the icing on her cake then smoothed it across her lips. I leaned over her until she was on her back and placed my arms on either side of her to brace my weight. Very slowly, I leaned closer until my lips finally met hers and we went into a frenzy. She was addicting, her soft lips on mine, I almost came when she grabbed my hips, feeling her hands there I bucked in anticipation barely grinding against her but it was enough contact for both of us to know this was going somewhere. She raked her nails across my back and down my spine making me hiss at the contact but further explore her body. I started to kiss her cheeks, down to her neck making her moan in satisfaction.

I gently raised her shirt to feel more of her skin under my rough hands, she was so soft and supple. I carefully cupped her breasts and ran my fingers over her nipples making them pebble in excitement. I couldn't get enough, but I was able to clear my head enough to speak when I felt her tiny hands at the hem of my pants. I pulled away enough to look her in the eyes.

"Bella, I want this, I want you but please tell me now what you want? I don't want this to continue if you aren't comfortable."

"I do want this, please Jazz I need you. I trust you. Please make love to me." She begged as she leaned up to kiss me.

I almost got lost in her kiss again.

"Darlin'" I mumbled into her mouth

"hmm?" she asked while still kissing me

"Darlin' stop for a second"

She sat back a little and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"As much as I want this, can we move it to somewhere a little more comfortable? I don't want to make love to you on my couch, you deserve better than that. Would you like to go to my room and continue?" I asked while tracing my fingers up her legs, inching close to her hot core.

"Yes please" she gasped out

I quickly picked her up off the couch and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I all but ran upstairs towards my room. She was still kissing every inch of skin she could reach and threading her hands in my hair while gently tugging on it forcing moans out of me.

I nearly threw her on the bed and pounced on top of her before she could even think. I needed her; I was dying to see more of her skin, to touch it, to taste it.

*AN* So what do you think so far? I will give you more soon…I like to torture you with anticipation. =)


End file.
